The First Anniversary
by Sailor Garnet
Summary: Seiya invites Usagi to the park where they first met; when she gets there, he tells her it's been one year since they first met, and they reminisce about that day. However, Usagi decides to tell Seiya that she now feels more than just friendship now. S/U


**~ Notice: Sailor Moon was created by and belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. ~**

* * *

** The First Anniversary**

Usagi sighed happily as she walked towards the park to meet Seiya. He had called her the previous evening and told her that they had to spend the day together, and that they had to meet at a particular park and bench. Usagi could never get out of Seiya why their meeting place had to be so exact, but he promised to tell her when she got there. As she approached, it appeared that he hadn't even arrived yet. "Geeze, he was the one who said we should meet hear right at noon, and he's not even here yet!".

"I am here, though, Odango-atama," Seiya voice rang out as as he sat up on the bench he had told her to come.

"Ahhggg! Seiya, you shouldn't go around scaring people like that!".

"I'm sorry, Odango. Now, I have something for you," he declared, then promptly put a boquet of red roses in front of her.

"Ohhh, they're beautiful!" she cried with delight.

"I'm glad you liked them. It's anniversary for us."

"Really!? Uh, what for though?" she said, racking her brain. She knew hadn't been quite one year since Galaxia had been healed and the galaxy saved from Chaos.

"It was one year ago today that I met you at this park, Odango. Remember, Taiki, Yaten, and I were filming a TV show here, and you were trying to sneak in this was to see Alice".

Suddenly everything clicked with Usagi, and she instantly remembered everything. "I...I DO remember!" she exclaimed, setting down on the bench beside Seiya. "You were laying on the this bench taking a break. When I tried to come by you told me that the area was for offical personal only".

"You got it! And then I was very hurt when you didn't know who I was. You bruised my ego a little, you know."

"Ah, poor thing!" Usagi giggled. "I'm sorry about that."

"Apology accepted," he smiled. "I guess you didn't think we'd end up as friends, did you?".

"Nope," the blonde giggled again. "But I'm really glad we did. I couldn't have made it through the rough time I was going through without you there to help me and make me laugh".

"Did laught _at _me or _with_ me?".

"Mmmm, a little of both." At this both couldn't help but laugh. "And there's something else I want you to know, also. I never thought you guys, I mean the Sailor Starlights, were bad."

"I...I know," he smiled. "I could tell in your expressions, especially that night when Uranus and Neptune showed up, and you asked them to trust us. In retrospect, I'm very sorry we didn't better communicate the coming danger to Earth and what had happened to Kinmoku."

"Don't worry about that now, Seiya. Everything was restored, and that's all that matters, right?".

"Absoutely, Odango."

"Seiya..." Usagi began again, taking in a deep breathe.

"Yes, Odango?".

"I...I've been wanting to talk to you about something for a while, and I think maybe now might be the best time. I...I want to apologize to you," she said, gripping her the bench boards.

"For...for what?".

"That...that you...and I didn't..."

"Sssshhh, there's no need to dwell on that," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

"But I do!" she passionately insisted. "After I heard you guys were coming back for a visit, I knew I had to tell you now, while you were back, or I'd never tell you!".

"What is it?".

"I...I love you, Seiya," Usagi said, finally looking up. A single crystal tear spilled from her eye and ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... I didn't fully realize it until after you guys left."

Naturally, Seiya was quite shocked by this sudden announcement. "Odango, you...you love me?".

"Yes, absoutely," she said, taking his hand. "I...I'd to be by our side forever, Seiya, if you'd let me."

"Really? You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he exclaimed, his face beaming with excitement.

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything."

"Then, Odango, no, Tsukino Usagi, would you become my wife? I don't have a ring or anything, but..."

"I don't have to have a ring," she cried, putting her hands on his shoulder. "I've got the brightest star in galaxy right in front of me! Yes, I'll marry you, Seiya Kou".

"Odango, I love you," Seiya whispered. "And I always will."

"I love you, too, Seiya," she smiled. With that, the two leaned in and kissed passionately.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I decided to write this fic because it's my first anniversary here at ! *cheers!* I want to take this time to thank everyone who's reviewed, subscribed, and added me and my stories to their favorites list. I really hope I've brought a smile to your face with my stories. Also, I'm also thankful for all the sweet and funny fanfics I've come across. I'm glad I've gotten to read them, and that I found the wonderful couple (most especially Seiya and Usagi) who have inspired them. Domo arigato, Minna-san, for all of your support for me and my stories! ~ Sarah, Garnet Princess**

**Seiya/Usagi, Yaten/Minako, and Taiki/Ami forever! ^.^! **


End file.
